Mr Leonard Lance
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: A conversation about who ships CC on the Waverider lead to saralxnces (michaelsc0fields) proposing that Gideon gets restarted and refers to Sara as "Mrs. Snart" after she asks a reasonable question.


**saralxnces was responsible for this when the CC writers were trying to figure out who the biggest CC shipper on the Waverider was, and proposed that Gideon getting rebooting answers a question of Sara's by calling her Mrs. Snart. (If you see the pun, kudos. I didn't until someone pointed it out to me) But a bunch of writers all went and gave their own takes on it. This being me, I decided to twist mine a touch.**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

When the Waverider landed, no one on the team was quite sure where, or when, they had landed. They had been dodging their latest adversaries throughout the temporal zone, popping into different years before going back into the zone and into another time. So many time jumps did pose risks, but those aboard the Waverider were adapted at this point to it. Still, trying to shake off their pursuers had been cause to stop and regroup. Some of the systems had been taken out or shut down, and Gideon had gone offline during one of the attacks under heavy fire.

The team was now waiting and watching on the bridge while Jax and Rip worked together to get the systems of the ship back up and running. Some of them were able to rebooted quickly, although Gideon was taking a bit more time. Soon enough though, a familiar holographic face appeared over the center table of the bridge, At the sight of it, anyone who had been sitting down got to their feet and joined the others around the table. Even if she was an AI, Gideon was just as much a member of the team as any of them.

"Gideon?" Jax asked first, looking up at the image.

"Processing current timeline," the soothing female voice stated. "Hello, Mr. Jackson."

The youngest member of the team grinned proudly. Beside him, Rip gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're back."

"Captain Hunter," Gideon responded. "It is good to be back. All present data of the current timeline has now been recovered and updated. All systems on the ship are ready to go."

"So where did we end up?" Leonard inquired, leaning on the table across from Sara. "And did we manage to shake the bastards off our tail?"

"Captain Hunter has landed the Waverider in Central City on August 2 of 2020, Mr. Lance," the AI answered. "Fortunately, the Waverider is the only detected technology from the future. It appears that we are no longer being followed."

The last half of what Gideon said barely registered with the rest of the team. Everyone's eyes were wide on focused on the resident crook and assassin. Sara and Leonard met each other's eyes with confusion and uncertainty. It had been a while since the Oculus and the Legion, and they were…something now. But hearing Gideon refer to Leonard as Mr. Lance was a surprise for them both.

"Mr. Lance?" Ray asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Leonard Lance, formerly Leonard Snart," Gideon said in a chipper tone. "Husband of Sara Lance. Resides in Central City with his wife and-"

"That's enough, Gideon!" Rip yelped hastily before he pressed a few buttons.

Gideon's holographic head vanished. Rip sighed as it disappeared. For a long while, the bridge was silent.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Stein addressed Sara and Leonard, who both turned to look at him in puzzlement.

No one was able to say anything in response. Mick was failing to hide a smug grin that kept creeping across his face. Ray kept looking between the two of them with a grin of his own. Amaya looked a little astonished.

"Ah, it would seem that Gideon recalibrated to the data from the year we are presently in," Rip explained. "Not to worry though, it's all fixable."

With that, he and Jax set back to work on fixing Gideon. It didn't take much longer before Gideon came back online again. This time, she addressed Leonard as Mr. Snart rather than Mr. Lance. Before anything else could be said on that subject, Rip decided they could make another attempt at reentering the temporal zone to get to their next destination, minus the interruption of their enemies.

Even though nothing was said yet about what Gideon had called Leonard, the matter was still on everyone's minds.

* * *

"So, Leonard Lance?"

Leonard looked at at Sara as she said this. They had been going about things normally since the incident in 2020 earlier that day. No one had said anything else to them about it, although the others were probably gossiping about it. Most likely Mick and Ray were behind it. But now it was coming up between them as they carried out their game of gin in his bunk.

"Doesn't sound too bad," he admitted, smiling a little as he drew a card. "And Sara Lance does sound better than Sara Snart."

The assassin smirked. "I guess future you just decided to take my last name. Or I wanted to keep mine."

"Either way, it seems things work out for us in the future," Leonard remarked.

Sara noticed he seemed a little nervous as he said this. With a small frown, she set her cards face down and looked at him. "You seem a little nervous about it."

Leonard sighed. "It's a lot to hear that the woman you're in love will be the one you marry. Even with all the things I've done, some of them to you."

"It was Darhk's magic controlling you," Sara reminded him. "That wasn't really you. You were a puppet. You didn't want to do the things he made you do, and in the end, you fought it and broke free."

"You and Mick helped," he replied. "And even Raymond too. And you forgave me for what I did."

"Like I said, it wasn't really you. I could tell when you were ready to kill me, and you didn't. Even though the others tried to tell me it wasn't you, I knew it was."

Sara picked up her cards before continuing. "And besides, with what we do, we could end up changing the timeline and not be married."

He nodded with her point. "I wouldn't mind being Leonard Lance one day."

"I wouldn't mind being Sara Snart either," she told him. "Like you said, the timeline can change, and I could be taking your last name."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Guess so."

* * *

The timeline was constantly in flux, preventing them from knowing what the future would truly be for them. They had to take every day as it came to see what it would bring them. But there was a day that came when Sara and Leonard did get married.

Mick told the story of how everyone on the Waverider knew it was going to happen at the wedding reception.

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think. And go read the other two (better) version of this by Jael K and newyorkcitydreaming. They're fantastic- both writers and fics.**


End file.
